Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to electronics, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to circuits with a floating bias.
Description of the Related Technology
Circuit components, such as transistors, have breakdown voltages in which they stop functioning as intended and/or can be permanently damaged. The breakdown voltage of a circuit component is typically based on the manufacturing process used to manufacture the component, and different manufacturing processes can lead to different breakdown voltages. Thus, in situations where larger voltage supplies are needed, circuit components with a higher breakdown voltage are typically used. However, there are certain trade-offs that come with higher breakdown voltages. For example, as the breakdown voltage of a component increases, the maximum operating speed of the component can decrease. In addition, for transistors, a higher breakdown voltage can lead to an increased transistor collector resistance, which can result in poorer headroom. These trade-offs can become significant in systems that use high-voltage supplies and operate at high speeds.